


Тентаклевый монстр

by jana_nox



Series: Writeober 2018 - джингемсон эдишн [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, TFLN Challenge, Threesome - M/M/M, Writeober 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Югем не знает, кто придумал, что секс в абсолютной темноте — это хорошая идея, но этот кто-то явно не делал это втроем. В студенческой постели. Отчаянно стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить спящего в соседней комнате Джебома-хена.





	Тентаклевый монстр

**Author's Note:**

> Все побежали - и я побежал. Челлендж одного трисама + Writeober 2018: [правила и темы в твиттере](https://twitter.com/asnstla/status/1036625879831592962).  
> День 5 (догнала!): "Пробуждение божества"
> 
> А также на кинк из твиттера: "Секс в абсолютной темноте". Вышло упс.
> 
> А также это часть моего TFLN бинго (как я удачно про него вспомнила!) на фразу: (908): wow bdsm is so cute.

Югем не знает, кто придумал, что секс в абсолютной темноте — это хорошая идея, но этот кто-то явно не делал это втроем. В студенческой постели. Отчаянно стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить спящего в соседней комнате Джебома-хена. 

Не нужно сразу представлять спартанскую койку шириной 70 сантиметров — в пафосном универе Джинена студенты живут, как короли, — но Джексон все равно то и дело жалуется, что свисает жопой с кровати и вот-вот упадет. После чего Джинен с Югемом, разумеется, тянутся его спасать и оттаскивать от края, хватая за всякие интересные места. Ладно, секс в абсолютной темноте не самая хорошая идея, но все равно очень занимательно.

Имея (ха, не в этот раз) две такие восхитительные жопы в одной с собой кровати, сложно вообще представить, почему сейчас Югем мысленно ноет вместо того, чтобы поставить мозг на автопилот и наслаждаться происходящим. Но расслабиться ему никак не удается. Секс вообще сложно назвать сколь-нибудь грациозным действом, но Югему почему-то именно сейчас катастрофически некомфортно. Он не знает, куда девать руки и ноги, постоянно натыкается то на твердую стенку, то на чьи-то острые колени. Все его попытки целоваться (начинаем с азов!) приводят к еще двум синякам и попытке зализать Джинена в ухо (увы, безответной). 

Югем чувствует себя неуклюжим чудовищем, отвратным тентаклевым монстром, типа вот он везде пролез и никто из его лап не уйдет (потому что в кровати все еще тесно), но одновременно — нигде ему особо не рады. А еще он молодой и очень глупый. По раздающимся вокруг него звукам кажется, что Джинену с Джексоном не мешают ни темнота, ни узкая кровать, ни храп Джебома-хена за стенкой. Ни то, что они не виделись два месяца, и через три дня Югему возвращаться в свой универ, который расположен слишком далеко от Сеула, а Джексон вообще обратно уедет на стажировку в Японию. И так до самых новогодних каникул в феврале. Очень долго.

Из внезапного экзистенциального кризиса его вырывает обеспокоенный голос Джинена:

— Эй, Югема?

Югем пытается выпутаться из сложного клубка конечностей и садится, чтобы успокоиться и сделать пару глубоких вдохов-выдохов. Вокруг все еще не видно ни зги, но Джинен находит его на ощупь, кладет руку на изгиб между плечом и шеей, большим пальцем внимательно отмеривает пульс. Джексон обеспокоенно сопит где-то рядом, пытаясь отдышаться и понять, что вообще случилось, но руки держит при себе. Джинен снова зовет его по имени:

— Югема, ты в порядке? Мы тебя напугали?

Это так глупо, что в груди Югема булькает какой-то сдавленный звук: не то смех, не то всхлип. Он и сам не может толком объяснить, почему так разволновался. Просто соскучился? Он хватает ладонь Джинена своей клешней и сжимает. Мысли разбегаются и никак не складываются в слова, но он не хочет напугать их двоих еще сильней. Второй рукой он тянется к Джексону, и тот сплетает его пальцы со своими, целует руку и, получив разрешение, тянется обниматься.

Они укладывают его на спину, сами располагаются по бокам, нависают над ним, закрывая от мира. Он продолжает держать их за руки, хотя из-за этого сам не может особо пошевелиться, будто скованный и безрукий. Джексон шутит: “Вау, бдсм — очень ня”, и Джинен сердито на него шипит. Югему все еще ничего не видно и по идее должно быть клаустрофобично, но вместо этого он чувствует себя спокойным и защищенным в их объятьях, с удивлением обнаруживая, как место паники внизу живота снова занимает желание. И ночь все еще темна, но на этот раз это их пальцы и языки превращаются в многочисленные щупальца, обволакивающие его всего, окружающие со всех сторон. Но Югему теперь только хорошо и жарко, и он не может вспомнить, как этого монстра можно было бояться.

Они так и лежат вместе до рассвета, переплетенные в тугой сросшийся ком из рук, ног и судеб. Не найти, где начинается Джексон Ван, продолжается Пак Джинен и заканчивается Ким Югем. Они разговаривают только о глупостях. Джексон строит планы и обещает после выпуска купить им самую большую кровать в мире. А, может, джакузи. Джинен смеется и рассказывает, как утром протащит их в ванную для старост. Югем с опаской гадает, не разбудили ли они Джебома-хена, но не прекращает улыбаться и просто очень-очень сильно их обоих любит.


End file.
